I Kissed A Boy
by TamakiCat
Summary: This is about Spock wanting to have fun. And kid around with Kirk a bit...bitchingly. Just to see what will ensue from all this. Spock/Kirk. Spock/Uhura *Just for the lolz*
1. Chapter 1 First, Wonder!

_**Author's Notes:**_ This is the ONLY fanfiction where you'll see Uhura with Spock in MINE. For this one is just for fun. I really am screwing them around and it's fun xD… Spock wants to try something and sees what ensues ;)!

Enjoy and comment please!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own all this fanfiction, my idea of screwing them up, this chapter, my representation *funny and stupid* of them right now AND my writing style :D!

_**I Kissed A Boy**_

_**1. First, Wonder!**_

It was a nice summer on Earth. Little birds were singing in the trees as Spock walked up the little alley leading to the Academy.

He had been thinking about Kirk all morning. Of course, he was with Uhura! But this was not that sort of pervert thinking… No, it was more of a sneaky, meany and nasty one. It was like a mind and human-heart fucking kind of joke… For Kirk, anyways.

And Spock was sure of that.

He grinned as he quickly walked up the stairs and entered the huge school.

He was tempted to try it. Just for fun. To see what trouble would ensue and how Kirk would react. He would probably lose his mind.

Spock chuckled.

Okay, this was weird that a Vulcan wanted to have fun. But still, why not? He was human after all… No wait! Half-human!

He needed to entertain himself! Even though it was still just a thought, it was floating high in his mind so it was even more tempting at each and every second it stayed there.

He wondered. He wasn't so sure about doing for… this might fuck a lot of things up.

Spock was pretty thoughtful as he walked the corridors. Almost pouting out of mental effort…

How would he react to all this? Aw, he was Spock, the greatest Vulcan the universe had ever seen, he would find a way to deal with all this and mostly…prevent most of the shit from falling on him.

As he walked down the second main corridor, he noticed Kirk. He looked at him and he saw those pitiful big blue eues looking back at him.

"Hm. This is going to be fun…" thought Spock, grinning as he passed Kirk.

Spock had finally made his decision.

He would do it.


	2. Chapter 2 Second, Act!

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! Everyone ! This is the last chapter for a while… Go in my profile to see why! *Look at MY ASBENCE* Thank you! And I hope you'll like this one ^^! I had fun writing it xD

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own the idea of it, this fanfiction, my representation of them, my writing style, the fun I have to make Spock this… fun-searcher and …that's it! :D

Enjoy and comment :D! I always love that!

_**I Kissed A Boy**_

_**Chapter 2. Second, Act!**_

Spock smiled as he got out of bed.

''Today is the day.'' He thought, as happily as a Vulcan could ever be.

He put on his StarFleet blue uniform, then walked out of his luxurious first Officer's quarters. What served being a first Officer for if you did not have such an awesome bedroom?

He walked down the corridors, eyes darting every wall, every person passing by in hopes to finally find Kirk. He was eager to see how things would crumble, what would ensue from it and how he, himself, would get out alive from all that shit.

Spock was as confident as he could be, walking straight forward, arms crossed behind his back. His eagerness and confidence did not falter after about 15 minutes spent looking around… In fact, after a quarter of hour, his eyes fell onto what he'd call ''bliss'' right now…

He smiled and felt the excitation burning inside him. There he was, James , leaned against the corridor's wall near an intercom. He was probably waiting for a call, but Spock couldn't care less.

''It is time to start shit up!'' thought Spock, ready to act.

He rushed in Kirk's face, whom opened wide big, cute and innocent blue eyes at this sudden and really close apparition.

''Hi, Spock! Why did you-''

Spock leaned in, caught the blonde's cheeks firmly with his hands, and kissed him. Kirk did nothing; he just stayed there with wide opened eyes, shocked, until it was over. Spock looked straight into Jim's questioning eyes, then grinned before walking away, leaving the poor blonde in ignorance.

Suddenly, the intercom screeched and a loud voice alled Kirk.

''Erm… y-yeah, I… I'll be there…'' babbled the concerned one.

He was heading straight back to his quarters; his shift hadn't begun yet and he still needed to do things such as have breakfast, medidate vulcanly and go through yesterday's logs and start a new one today.

He couldn't help smiling at the thought of his plan starting to develop. Plus, Jim's amusingly concerned face….

Spock chuckled as he turned the corner at the speed of light. The act was done. Now he just had to watch the play unfold as the main actor.


	3. Chapter 3 Come on! Wadja Gon' Doo!

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi, people :D! I'm back now ^^! So here's the third chapter of my fanfic :D Hope you'll like it. Things are getting baddy here ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea for this fanfic, this fanfic, my representation of those sweet characters AND... my love for writing it :D.

Enjoy and comment please :D Makes me all giddy inside ^^

_**I Kissed A Boy**_

_**Chapter 3. Come on! Wadja gon' doo?**_

Spock tried, but he couldn't help smiling as he walked fast to the classroom. He had had what humans called 'fun' kissing Kirk. In fact, the funniest side of it was when he had seen the blonde's dumbstruck face. He'd simply describe it as 'hilarious'. Though, he'd never do it since he didn't quite know the meaning of that word. But still...

He quickly turned right and stepped into the first room he could see.

'Ah! There she is.' he thought as he caught sight of a beautiful young lady closely listening to the teacher.

Spock smiled to her as he sat in the seat next to hers. Uhura returned his smile before engaging a conversation in murmurs.

'Hi, you! Where have you been? The class just began... you're never late. What happened?'

Spock shifted a bit on his seat to get a better position, then answered.

' I have been caught up in an interesting experiment.'

'Ah, I see! Fine.'

And she smiled again before going back to listening to the teacher.

The class lasted a correct amount of time; 2 hours. It was sufficient. Spock stood up and walked out of the classroom. He kindly waited for Uhura to catch up. Such a gentleman. As she arrived next to him, she began to talk...

'So, dear, where are we goin-'

'SPOCK! WHY-THE-HECK-DID-YOU-KISS-ME?''

Before being loudly cut off by Kirk.

He stormed right in front of the academical renown Vulcan, his face all distorted by rage.

'Wha-What the hell are you talking about? What happened, Spock?' asked Uhura, totally confused and on the verge of panic.

Spock titled his head to the left, and with an obvious frown, he answered Uhura first, though he kept on staring at Kirk.

'I do not have a single idea, Uhura.'

He then straightened up, as usual, and answered Kirk with what everyone would call a lie, but not Spock, who'll define it as a simple matter of fact later on.

'I apologize, but I do not know what you are talking about.'

Uhura, open-mouthed, looked at both of them. She didn't know what to think of it. No, in fact, she did...

'Spock would never do that! So, leave him alone!' she shouted at Kirk.

'YES! He would and he DID' he retorted.

Uhura chuckled sourly, then returned to the attack with such an energy it was unbelievable; she looked like an enraged lioness protecting her little cubs.

'No way! Spock isn't of that type of guys! He'd never do that and I know it! As if he'd go around jumping on people and kissing them! He even has trouble being a lil' flirty, come on! Plus, as if he'd do that to you...'' she said, staring him down and up in plain disgust. 'It's laughable!'

After that long and powerful speech of hers, she turned to her dear boyfriend before the undesirable one could even reply something.

'Spock, darling, I need to go. See you tonight.' she said in a cute voice before leaving.

'Stupid.'' she added disdainfully as she passed Kirk.

Without any obvious reason, both of the guys kept looking at her until she finally had turned the corner and disappeared.

Kirk turned to face Spock again and glared at him.

'Why didn't you tell her the truth?' he asked bitterly. She oughta know you kissed me...'

'Oh no, I did not! Plus, I did tell her the trurh...'' intervened Spock with such an unusual energy, it looked as though he just had been insulted.

They stared and raised an eyebrow at each other, titling their head and wondering what to say next.

'I did not kiss you because WE kissed...' clarified Spock.

Kirk shook his head until he camed back to his senses.

'WHAT? Now way! AH NO WAY, SPOCK! WE didn't kiss. YOU K-'

'Do not tell me you disliked it...hm?...' The Vulcan titillated with another raise of the eyebrow.

He grinned at Kirk's mute expression.

'Come on! Wadja gon' doo?' he mocked him.

With a smirk this time, Spock left Kirk, again, in the middle of the corridor, wondering how the hell that Vulcan had known this slang sentence... and how much he was right. Kirk had liked it. Even how deranged it sounded...


End file.
